Dresses of Many Colors
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: It's the anniversary of Historia becoming Queen of the Walls, and the people of Eldia wants to celebrate it. However, Historia can't decide on what dress to wear for the occasion. But she mustn't worry Eren is there and he's a BIG help. ErenxHistoria


**A/N: Hey guys, here's another Attack on Titan fic from yours truly. And if you are surprised that it's another ErenxKrista/Historia fic, well you shouldn't. Anyway, just a small cute story. Mostly, so that I don't spend years to get out another chapter. And I had an English/writing teacher tell me, that if I hit a roadblock in writing, just keep writing. So, that's what I am doing. That and I really want to increase the ErenxKrista/Historia fandom for Attack on Titan. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Rating K for kolors (get it…no…ok.)**

 **Dresses of Many Colors**

" _What do you think Eren? Should I go with the purple dress? The red dress? Or the white dress?"_

Eren just sighs as he watched his Queen holding up several different dresses. To say that Eren is bored is an understatement. He is obnoxiously bored, and irritated, though Eren didn't show it. Instead he kept his same looked that appeared on his face, since the moment his Queen started to go through her assortment of dresses and gowns that she has. What for? Eren hasn't got a clue, except for the fact that his Queen has been going on, and on, and on about going to a festival. Normally this isn't so bad, because he's never here. Scratch that…he _is_ always here to watch his Queen.

"Historia, why is this important? They're just clothes."

That's the wrong thing to say, cause Historia just glared at him. Eren just grinned at Historia.

"Because, as Queen I must uphold my image. Especially for an important event later today. Besides, what I wear out in public is very important, which is why I want you to pick a dress Eren."

Eren just sighed heavily. "Is that why you spent the last several hours standing around in your undergarments? Why does it matter what color dress you wear anyway? They are all the same."

Historia puffed out her checks.

"They are _not_ the same Eren. If you spend sometime learning other things, besides Military Tactics and Maneuvers. You might know why it is important for me to chose the right color of dress. I must pick the dress that says 'This is Historia, Queen of the Walls'"

"If you know so much about colors and what they mean, why don't you enlighten me? Tell me, what are the colors you are having trouble with and what they mean."

Historia looked Eren over with a raised of an eyebrow. Then she sighed to herself.

" _Men. You don't know what's important to a woman, do you?_ "

"Very well," Historia answered. "I shall tell you the colors and what they mean. But after I tell you, you must tell me which one to wear got it?"

Eren nodded and stood still as he watched Historia line up the different dresses and gowns. Each a different color.

"Now, before we begin, Eren, I'll let you know, that I have picked only the colors that I feel will define me. Understand?"

Eren nodded in agreement. Mostly because he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Especially since, they've been at it for hours.

"Let's start with the first one here. Black, she's a symbol of boldness, sophisticated, night and death. Next, we have white, she's a sympol of faith, pristine, truthfulness, and purity."

Eren burst out laughing when Historia mentioned 'purity.' But the look on Historia's face caused Eren to quickly settle down. Historia, Eren could tell is not amused. Once Eren regained his posture, he cleared his throat.

"Continue."

Historia eyed Eren as she continued.

"Brown, she's known for earthly, wholesome, rich and natural. Red, used for strength, passionate, sexy and powerful. Blue is authority, confident, stability and trust. Green is for healthy, fertile, nature and reliable. Yellow is for youth, friendly, sunshine and cowardice, though I'm not sure why."

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know either."

"Orange," Historia continued, "stands for fun, cheeriness, spontaneous and optimistic. Now, I've laid out two different colors of pink. One is lighter and the other is darker. The lighter pink stands for romantic, femininity, innocence and softness. While the darker pink is for exciting, playful, tropical and flirtatious. Finally. we have purple, which stands for spirituality, dramatic, wealth and royalty."

Eren took in the information that Historia gave him.

"And this is important to you why?"

Historia placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Eren.

"Eren, did you forget what today is?"

"Annoy Your Husband Day?"

Yes, Eren and Historia are married. Though do to certain circumstances involving the Military overthrowing the Nobles and False King, Eren and Historia were wed is secret. Only a select few knows that they are married. Their friends from the Scouting Regiment and several others of their highest trust were present at the marriage ceremony. Until their problems are solved, they can't afford announcing their engagement openly. For should their enemies catch wind that the most hated royal family in the world, the Reiss Heir, and the most powerful Titan Shifter currently in existence had married one another. All it takes is for either Eren or Historia's captivity or the threat to end their significant other life, to cause everything they have built at that time, to collapse. Hence the secrecy. Like Romeo and Juliet, they weren't supposed to love each other, yet did.

For now, they were in Historia's private chambers under the guise that Eren needed more memories unlocked. Thus, they are able to be open to each other like their marriage is not a secret.

"If you keep talking like that it will be. No, today marks the Third Anniversary of me becoming Queen of the Walls. And the people wanted a celebration. Or did you forget?"

"I forgot a lot of things."

Despite it being a joke, Historia kicked her husband in the shins. Causing him to stoop down in pain.

"You are the _worst_ person in history of the world." Historia said as she glared down at Eren.

Eren silently cursed to himself.

"Damn it! How could someone so short cause so much pain."

"Well, you deserved it."

Eren just grinned to himself, especially since his wife is in the "Don't Bother Me" mood. Standing back up, Eren continued to stand by and watched, as his young wife is currently sitting on their bed. Her arms are crossed and when she looked in his direction, would close her eyes and turn her head the opposite way with a "Hmmph." Knowing what he had to do, Eren sighed softly to himself before walking over to Historia.

"Historia."

Historia refused to move or acknowledge that her dorkly of a husband was speaking to her. How she fell in love with the idiot, she doesn't know. But for the moment she is regretting in marrying Eren.

" _He's so inconsiderate in other people's feelings._ " Historia mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, for Historia, Eren overheard her. Fortunately, Eren just smiled softly as he got down on his knees. Placing his hand on top Historia's right knee, Eren spoke softly to her.

"Historia, do you know what it is that I am proud about?"

Historia didn't answer. So, Eren took that as a sign to keep going. Only, he wants his wife to smile.

"' _So, Eren what is it that you are proud of?_ '" Eren said in a higher pitched voice. "Well, Historia I am proud that someone like you agreed to marry a bumbling fool like myself. ' _Oh, is that all?_ ' Why, no Historia that's not all. In fact, I am very proud that my wife is a strong, thoughtful, intelligent, beautiful woman in all of Eldia. ' _Just in Eldia?_ '"

"I don't sound like that Eren."

Eren saw the smirk on Historia's face. She was still facing a bit away from him, but Eren could tell that she had forgiven him of his earlier remark. But she still wants Eren to finish what he saying.

"Oh, sorry about that." Eren cleared his throat and started speaking once again. Only his voice is a bit higher than his wife's. "' _Just in Eldia, Eren? I'm afraid that's not good enough._ '"

At this point Historia started giggling at how much Eren was making an ass of himself. All just in an effort to cheer her up.

"Well sweet wife," Eren started in his normal voice. "you didn't let me finish. Not only are you a strong, thoughtful, intelligent, beautiful woman in all of Eldia. You are _the_ most beautiful, strong, thoughtful, intelligent, kind and caring woman in _all_ of the world. And I am the luckiest husband in the world."

At this point Historia, turned her body fully towards her husband. Wrapping her arms around Eren's neck, Historia smiled and glazed down at Eren with love in her eyes.

"How are you the luckiest husband in the world, Eren?"

Eren smiled as he looked up to his beautiful, loving wife.

"Because Historia, you are my wife. And I love you very much."

With that, Historia closed the gap between them and kissed her husband on the lips. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist and welcomed the sweet kiss with all his heart. They broke apart and for a few minutes they sat still holding each other. Then Historia said.

"Did you pick an outfit for me to wear?"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Originally, this was supposed to lean into another lemon fic, but um…I'll do that separately. *cough* So, I hope you folks enjoyed it and I'll see you either in my next chapter of Our New Daughter or another story. Whichever comes first.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
